<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm scared of the morning to come by Jackpotgirl1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124756">I'm scared of the morning to come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1'>Jackpotgirl1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of us [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, the morning after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky lightens, the morning inevitably happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of us [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm scared of the morning to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original work from my wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy slowly stirred in his sleep. Upon waking up, his mouth felt dry.</p><p>With care to not wake the sleeping body facing away from him, he sat up slowly. Eddy reached for the glass and pitcher of water on the nightstand. Downed two glasses full, before putting a hand on his throbbing head. Hangover sucks.</p><p>The room: dark, messy. Evidence of his whirlwind with the man, scattered on the floor. On the bed, Brett.</p><p>He turned, smiled at the sleeping figure at the other side of his bed. Eddy’s eyes traced his firm arm, from the shoulder to hand that rest on the pillow, to the dainty fingers that almost touch his lips.</p><p>Lips. Eddy unconsciously licked his.</p><p>He remembered.</p><p>The way those very lips lapped on his tongue, on his mouth, on his skin. How they crashed against his own in an uncontrollable heat. Oh, how those plump lips moaned, sighed, whispered his name in a way Eddy only imagined.</p><p>Eddy closed his eyes, ran a hand on his neck. Bared his skin to an inattentive audience.</p><p>Fingers traced where he felt those lips were licking, biting, sucking that night. The pads of his fingers grazed the fresh swelling marks of teeth. He sighed.</p><p>Mouth open, gapping, both his hands roamed his body. Tried to recreate the path, the trail of Brett’s kisses from his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen. How Brett's warm hands held him, massaged him, sent him to nirvana. And to another higher heaven, when Brett’s moist mouth enclosed him.</p><p>A strangled moan. Something scared to be heard.</p><p>But he can’t stop.</p><p>
  <em>Not when he’s on the edge. His hands gripped the sweat-soaked sheets, the soft locks of Brett’s hair. Lewd, wet sounds below him, caused his head to spin, caused his abdomen to twitch, caused his member to jerk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett gripped his base, pinned his hip, as he bobbed faster, stronger. Tongue twirled, twisted along the veiny shaft. Pre-cum and saliva mixed, dripped to his chin, to the sheets, to Eddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loud moans and sighs escaped him. Eddy was weak, so helpless. With eyes rolled back to his skull, he saw stars. Like a doll, his body moved, shuddered, all to Brett’s willful bidding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt Brett grin when he shouted, moaned the name out loud, continuously like a mantra. Eddy's lost himself on the feeling given him, by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett may have enjoyed Eddy's shameful display and noises, that the hand on his hip went two whole fingers deep in his ass. Rubbed his sensitive inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddy jolted and trembled, all in response to the mouth and hands' skillful work. Tears brimmed his eyes, and drool unknowingly dripped from his mouth. A perfect "O" his lips formed, as his switch was flipped over and over. He’s close, too close, and-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brett stopped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddy cursed out in irritation, frustration. Huffing, he looked down to Brett, wanted to scold, </em>
  <em>shout at him, but the man was unbuckling his belt, taking his own pants off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweat glistened on Brett’s face. His wet hair, his almost transparent shirt, all stuck to his skin. Brett bit his lip as his </em>
  <em>dark eyes locked with Eddy’s. In a deep, rich voice, “turn over.” </em>
</p><p>He picked up a random shirt lying on the floor and wore it. He recognized it's not his when the familiar scent he always longed for embraced him.</p><p>Barefoot, he walked to the hotel room’s balcony. Leaning on the railing, Eddy breathed in. His wrinkled shirt and messy hair all danced in harmony with the breeze. He let the soft wind calm him.</p><p>The sky, divided, split into two. One dark, one light. The beautiful night was soon to end. Little by little, the stars faded. The far horizon glowed. Soon, the sun will begin to rise.</p><p>Eddy gave Brett his all. He held on to this one chance that may not come again. He held on to the praises and ‘I love you’s’ Brett had said. Those, Eddy’s sure, all were only drunken slurs.</p><p>What should he do next? Should he act like it didn’t happen? Should he forget about it? Should he stop loving--</p><p>No, that’s impossible.</p><p>It’s like asking Eddy to stop breathing.</p><p>The sky lightens, the break of dawn inevitably happens.</p><p>Eddy came back to the room, and shut the balcony door behind him.</p><p>He sat on the floor, by the bed, watched Brett’s peaceful sleeping figure. The slow rise and fall of his chest. The quiet snores as<br/>
he rests.</p><p>A trembling hand reached out, ran a thumb to the soft cheek. Water filled Eddy’s lingering eyes as he spoke,</p><p>“Brett,</p><p>I’m scared of the morning to come."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>